


Pregnancy

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post 7x13, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Post 7x13 story dealing with Felicity’s thoughts about the unplanned pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Felicity, you are pregnant. Did you hear me?” Dr Schwartz voice rang hollow in her eye.

 

“Ahem, I heard you. Thanks for letting me know. I need to go now.” Felicity hung up without saying goodbye. Pregnant. She’s pregnant, Felicity looked down noticing already that her hand covered her stomach protectively. 

 

Felicity quickly removed her hand, walked back over to finish saying goodbye to William. The child she couldn’t protect who was now leaving. As she and Oliver waved goodbye, she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her son was going. Another person choosing to leave her. Of course, she wanted what was best for him, that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

As the door closed on William and his grandparents, Felicity turned to Oliver knowing he would need her support as his son had just left them. As had become the norm, Oliver did not look at her. She had no idea what to do, how to help him. He kept her at bay lately and she was afraid to ask why. She had just gotten him home, she did not want to push him away. “Oliver,” she said tentatively as she reached out to him, maybe they could grieve together. 

 

“I’m going to go out. Sorry, Felicity I just need to clear my mind. I’ll be back for dinner.” Oliver grabbed his coat headed out leaving her alone. Alone to grieve, alone with her thoughts.

 

Felicity’s first thought was I’ll get a glass of wine that will help. Then she remembered, nope that was an option anymore. She poured herself a glass of water. She put the glass on the kitchen counter without taking a sip. The tears were streaming down her face. His son is gone. Her husband is here but not here and she’s pregnant.

 

Felicity touched her stomach. If she was honest, this was not something she had ever seen for herself. Some girls dreamed of growing up getting married and having a family.  There is nothing wrong with that dream but Felicity never dreamt it for herself. She never in a million years thought she’d meet a man as wonderful as Oliver Queen. He changed her entire world. She loved him more than life itself. So it made perfect sense to marry him. As for children, she knew Oliver might want them. She said how he was with JJ, how he treated his sister, he was a natural nurturer. He was so good with William. Felicity, on the other hand, was never good with babies, she always thought she would break them and they didn’t like her, tended to cry when she held them. So if she ever thought of children with Oliver it was in the future, far distant future. After they retired from fighting crime. 

 

Clearly, that’s not how it was going to be. She was pregnant now. She had never felt more alone. Diggle and she never talked, Curtis is moving away and she was never that close with Rene. She wished she had someone to talk to. Felicity had no idea how Oliver was going to react. She knew how Oliver before prison would react, now, she was a little nervous. 

 

When Oliver came home from prison, he couldn’t get enough of her, nor she of him. Which must have been when this baby was conceived but in recent weeks it was like she barely existed. Would he be excited about the baby? Truthfully, she needed him to be excited. This baby deserved to have someone excited. Felicity feared this would just be another child she could not protect.

 

Felicity just felt tired. She lay down on the couch pulling the throw over herself, maybe she’d feel better when she woke. 

 

→→→→→

 

Felicity woke hours later, the condo dark. Her first thought was no Oliver. She looked around for her phone saw it on the table in front of her. She picked up, squinting as the bright light hit her eyes. No text either.

 

**Felicity: Hey, Oliver, are you heading home soon?**

**Felicity: I’m starting to get worried**

**Oliver: Sorry, got caught up with something at the precinct**

**Oliver: Not sure, when I’ll be back**

 

So like Oliver to throw himself into work when he is upset. Felicity wished he’d come home but she couldn’t make it so.

 

She decided to order pizza for dinner. Pizza had cheese which is dairy, which is good for the baby, right?

 

→→→→→

 

Felicity waited until one in the morning until she finally gave up and went to bed alone. She cried herself to sleep, not even sure what she was crying about.

 

She woke a couple of hours later when she felt the bed dip and Oliver get in. “Hey, I missed you. Are you okay?”

 

“I will be. I have to be, right? Sorry, I’m tired. We’ll talk in the morning.” Oliver rolled on his side away from her. 

 

“Okay, goodnight,” Felicity said softly holding back her tears.

 

→→→→→

 

Felicity awoke first the next morning. She’d slept in one of Oliver’s old t-shirts, she hauled on a pair of yoga pants as she made her way to the kitchen. Without thinking, she threw a k-cup in the Keurig, watched as her coffee brewed. She had just savoured her first sip when she remembered. She ran to the sink, spitting the coffee out. What was it about pregnant ladies and caffeine? She couldn’t remember, was it none or a little? She picked up her tablet to Google the answer. She was relieved she could probably have this one cup and be okay. She needed to book a follow-up appointment with Dr. Schwartz. She knew nothing about babies and pregnancies and she didn’t want to endanger the baby when it was in her body.

 

She looked at the time on her tablet almost eight-thirty, probably not to early to call Dr. Schwartz. Due to the multiple injuries her husband and team endured over the years, she had Dr. Schwartz’s direct number. She picked up on the first ring. 

 

“Hi, it’s Felicity Smoak, sorry about yesterday, I was in shock. Would you have time to squeeze me in today? I have a few questions.” Felicity looked around the room for some reason worried Oliver would overhear the phone call. “You can fit me in an hour? I’ll be there. Thanks so much.”

 

Felicity dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink. Better to be safe than sorry, then quietly went into their bedroom. Trying to not to disturb her sleeping husband. She had just finished dressing when Oliver rolled over, looking at her. She sensed he’d been awake the moment she entered the room. “Going out?” He said groggily.

 

“Yes, I have a few errands. I’ll be back for lunch. Will you be here? If you want we can talk about William. Plan a trip to visit him?” Felicity tried so hard to keep the hope out of her voice. She loved Oliver so much and she knew he loved her despite his current actions. She knew she had to tell him and the longer she waited the more hurt he would be. And there had already been too much hurt. 

 

“I should be here. I’ll make us lunch.” Oliver began to get out of bed.

 

“Alright, I’ll be back soon. She kissed his cheek, rushing out of the bedroom.” Truthfully, she missed him asking where she was going, what errands? But he had a lot on his mind these days.

 

→→→→→

 

Dr. Schwartz opened her office door. “Felicity, come on in.”

 

Felicity followed Dr. Schwartz inside shutting the door behind her.

 

“Have a seat,” the doctor gestured to the seat across from her desk.

 

“Thank you,” Felicity was nervous. She began to fidget. Which was crazy she’d known Dr. Schwartz for years. There was no need to be nervous. “Again, I’d like to apologize for hanging up on you yesterday. We were in the middle of a bit of a family crisis, William went to live with his grandparents and I was shocked.”

 

Dr. Schwartz looked at Felicity sympathetically, “Felicity, I accepted your apology this morning. I’m sorry to hear that William is gone. That must have been for upsetting for you and Oliver.” 

 

“Yes, it’s best for him. He chose it. William deserves a normal life.” Felicity wiped a tear from her cheek. This was still a very raw topic for her. 

 

Dr. Schwartz handed her a tissue. “I’m so sorry, again, Felicity. But I’m guessing you are here to talk about the pregnancy?”

 

Felicity nodded, pulling herself together.

 

“You are about a month along, which is why you may not have noticed, you may have just thought your period was late.”

 

Felicity nodded, “my periods have been irregular since Oliver went to prison. I thought it was stress.”

 

Dr. Schwartz nodded. “So, I take it this was unplanned? How do you feel about this pregnancy, Felicity?”

 

Felicity couldn’t help it, she burst into tears. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

 

Dr. Schwartz took her hand in comfort. “It’s okay, Felicity. You have been through a lot and this will be a big change. Have you told Oliver? Do you want to have the baby? You still have time to make decisions”

 

Felicity wiped her eyes, took a deep breath. “I haven’t told Oliver, I will today. I’m going to keep the baby. But I appreciate you telling me my options - I’m pro-choice.” Felicity gave the doctor a watery smile. “I guess, I really wanted to see you so I could find out how to keep our baby safe? Like can I drink coffee? Are there things I should avoid? I just want to protect our baby.”

 

Dr. Schwartz began typing on her laptop, Felicity heard the printer, printing behind her. The doctor handed Felicity the printed pages. “Here is a list of foods and drinks to eat and avoid. Also, a little information about the changes your body is going through at this time and some websites and books to check out. How are you feeling? Tired? Nauseous?”

 

Felicity took the pages from the doctor. “I am tired but there has been a lot going on. So, I don’t know if it’s related. Otherwise, I feel fine.”

 

“We should set up an appointment for your first ultrasound. I’ll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins.” Dr. Schwartz printed off the prescription. “Here you go and Felicity if you have any questions. Please reach out to me.”

 

→→→→→

 

When Felicity got back to the condo, she was exhausted. Maybe this was a symptom. She touched her belly.

 

She opened the door, listened to her security system announce her arrival. 

 

Oliver came rushing out of the bedroom. “I was just about to start lunch. Is there something you are craving?” Oliver walked past her into the kitchen, without looking at her. For some reason, it hurt more this time.

 

Felicity walked over to the kitchen, “Oliver, I need you to look at me.” She had been scared to say those words for a while but if they were going to have a baby, they were going to have to deal with what was going on with him.

 

Oliver turned to look at his wife. “What is wrong?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells Oliver she's pregnant. This is not a happy chapter so if you are looking for that I suggest you look elsewhere. This is super angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote another chapter - the angst continues.

 

_ Oliver turned to look at his wife. “What is wrong?” _

 

Suddenly, Felicity was done being sad, she just felt pissed. So right or wrong she was going to tell Oliver what was wrong. “What is wrong? How about EVERYTHING? I have a husband in fifty million kinds of pain who won’t look at me, I have no idea how to protect my family, I tried, failed and my son left because of it. I am scared ALL. THE. TIME. And now…” Felicity began gasping for breath, “now,” she tried again but she couldn’t breathe, she turned away from Oliver to try to calm down. She tried telling herself breath in and out but she couldn’t focus. She just felt overwhelmed. She was sinking she could feel it. 

 

Oliver watched his wife crumble before his eyes, when she first turned her back he wanted to give her a moment to collect herself but she was clearly drowning. Drowning in fear, pain and whatever else he had been ignoring for weeks. He was not proud of his behaviour towards Felicity, he just had nothing to give her. Oliver wasn’t an idiot, he knew his wife was scared. But she seemed so strong. Now as he looked at her shaking with his back to him, he knew he could no longer be in denial. He failed his wife, again. He moved forward, scooped her up in his arms, carried her to the couch, holding her tightly. He began to rub her back in the soothing way, he knew she liked. “It’s okay, I’m here, baby. Just breath for me. You are safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m so sorry, Felicity.” He listened carefully to see if she was calming. Not yet. He began to rock her back and forth in his arms. “Felicity, I love you, honey. I need you to breathe. I am here. You are safe. I am so sorry, I hurt you. Come on, let’s breathe together in and out. I am here. I’m not going anywhere, Felicity. I will be better I promise. I will do whatever you want. Just breathe, Felicity. I love you so much. I’m going to just keep telling you. I love you, I love you, I love you,” Oliver repeated the three words until Felicity finally began to breathe slowly in and out. 

 

Felicity listened to Oliver’s steadying voice telling her he loved her over and over again. She wanted to tell him she loved him too. She knew he was sorry. She knew he was in pain. She had no idea what happened in prison, but like her, Oliver changed. As she slowly came back to herself she felt Oliver’s tears. “Shush baby, I’m okay. I’m okay, I love you.” Felicity leaned in further to Oliver, breathing in his scent. She kissed his neck. He was her home and everything was going to be okay.

 

Oliver held her quietly for a bit. He knew they both needed this closeness. Felicity had been trying for weeks, through her touches to reassure him but he didn’t think he was ready. What a fool he was. He pushed away the only thing that could heal him. He looked down at his wife as she began to pull away, she looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed from tears. “Hi.” He gave her a slight smile.

 

“Hi,” Felicity said softly. 

 

Oliver looked down at his beautiful wife, cupping her cheek in his hands. “Are you okay? I mean, I know you are not okay but are you a little better?”

 

“I’m a little better.” Her voice was hoarse.

 

“Stay here, I’m going to get you a glass of water.” Oliver gently placed Felicity on the sofa, wrapped her favourite green throw around her before going to get them both glasses of water.

 

Felicity watched him in the kitchen. This was not how she planned to tell Oliver but clearly, she was not okay. She needed help. Oliver came back, handed her a glass of water before sitting back on the couch opening his arms to her once more.

 

“Felicity, we need to talk. Neither of us is okay. Which is completely understandable. I think we should get help, therapy. There are no more secrets, we could go individually and or together whatever works. What do you think?” Oliver knew he’d always been the one to say no to therapy when Felicity mentioned it in the past but he had no idea what how she felt about therapy for herself.

 

“Maybe.” Felicity bit her lip. “Oliver, there is something I have to tell you. I hope this will be a good thing.”

 

Oliver saw the concern on Felicity’s face. “You can tell me anything. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Oliver, I’m pregnant.” Felicity watched Oliver’s face carefully. “I kind of hope you will be happy about this, even excited. I know it’s not the best timing, probably the worst but it’s happening.” She watched as tears formed in Oliver’s eyes. “Oliver, talk to me. I need to know what you are thinking.”

 

“I love you, Felicity Smoak. I will love any baby we make together but given your reaction, I’m worried.” Oliver put his glass on the coffee table, turned to his wife. “How do you feel? Keep in mind, there is no wrong answer.”

 

Felicity got up on her knees, placing a soft kiss to her husband’s lips. “I love you for appreciating my feelings. We have never talked about this have we.” Felicity sat back, looking at her husband.

 

“No, we haven’t.” Oliver took her hand in his. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have an inkling about how you feel about babies. I’ve never been sure you wanted one. And I will love you whether we have children or not. It was not a caveat in our marriage. We never discussed having children, I know it’s a bit late now but I need to know how you feel.”

 

“I’m going to be honest, I never saw this for myself - the marriage, the kids. But you Oliver, have changed everything.” Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand. “I love you, in a way, I never knew I could love someone. So when it comes to being married to you, there is no choice to make. I also know that you would like to have a baby. You have to know there is nothing in this world I would not give you. I never dreamed of being a mother and if I’m being honest baby’s scare me but I thought we wouldn’t have to think about this for a while. I thought we’d wait. Until it was safer. And right now…” Felicity trailed off, her breathing becoming impacted again.

 

Oliver took her empty glass of water from her, pulled her in his arms. “Hey, we don’t need to figure this out right now. Do you know how far along you are?”

 

“Dr. Schwartz said a month or so. I booked an ultrasound. I have information in my bag about foods.” Felicity looked over at her bagged dropped in the middle of the floor.

 

Oliver chuckled. “I really need to start asking you where you are going.” Then he turned serious again. “Felicity, we can do whatever you want. I know this is bad timing. I know you are scared and I’ve done little to help that. But I love you and we need to do what’s best for our family.”

 

“I want to have the baby. I know that makes no sense given what I just told you but she’s here now and I need to protect her.” Felicity put a hand on her flat belly.

 

“She?” Oliver looked down at his wife with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t have have the ultrasound? How do you know?”

 

Felicity smiled, looked up at Oliver, attempted to wink. “A mother knows.”

 

“Well, I want this mother to know, that I will protect you and our baby. I know it will take me a while to prove that to you again. But I will. This baby - boy or girl - has the strongest mother but that mother is going to be helped by me. Nothing will happen to our family.” Oliver looked down at his wife. She had no idea how much he loved her.

 

“But William…” Felicity had to say it. The child she failed.

 

“No, William leaving is not on you. Felicity, you are an amazing mother to William. You kept him safe when no one else could. You protected him from Diaz. You did not that. Not ARGUS. You. Did I even thank you for that? Felicity, you amaze me. William left for a normal life - not because we, you, didn’t protect him. William is fine and that is in large part to your care of him. Don’t ever doubt it.” Oliver really hoped Felicity was hearing him. He needed her to know this.

 

Felicity put her hand on her stomach again, Oliver covered it with his own. Felicity looked up at her husband. “We will protect this baby together.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Every step of the way. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
